A Tengu's Desire: Teach me How to Feel Good
by YuriChan220
Summary: Sequel to "Fall of the Geisha". Highly recommended to read that. Honoka now learns the true meaning of pleasure and feeling good from the one and only Nyotengu and how she realizes her true nature.


**A Tengu's Desire: Teach Me How to Feel Good**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Honoka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I would like to thank Major Mike Powell for outsourcing this idea to me. Sorry it took me so long to write the next sequel. Took me ages to come up with an outfit for Honoka and to put this story to life. Now, here it is my friends~! Enjoy!**

While riding the train to the next station, Honoka, dressed in a T-shirt with green sleeves, white in the middle with a little cow head printed on it, blue short skirt and white thigh high socks with high heeled shoes, stands in the middle of the car, looking down at the floor. She will never forget that day where she saw that poor girl getting molested by a beautiful young woman. However, she knew it was her own fault for not saying anything when the two came close to her. But why wouldn't she say anything? All she did was run away. Whatever happened to that poor girl, Honoka hopes she's okay.

Suddenly, she feels someone bump into her. She looks up and sees a ginger haired girl standing in front of her. Frightened, she backs away and bumps into another girl with long dark hair. She looks around and about 4 girls are gathered around her. The other two is one with short purple hair and the last one is with long brown hair tied in a pony tail. When she turns around, she sees a young woman with long jet black hair and violet eyes. She looks around her, not knowing what's going on.

"U-ummmm..." she whimpers. "E-everyone...why are you looking at me like that?" She feels someone touch her behind, so she immediately slaps it away. But when she turns around to yell at that person, her heart almost skips a beat when she notices the same exact girl she saw the other day. "Y-you..." She feels someone's hand on her shoulder. When she turns around, both Mai and Ayane grab her wrists while Kasumi removes her shirt and gropes her large breasts. As for Kokoro, she walks toward the pinkette, kneels down and removes her white panties. She then digs her fingers inside her pussy.

Honoka winces at this. She cannot believe those girls are molesting her out of the blue on the train. Why would they do that? Isn't that a crime? She really WANTS to say something, but her legs are trembling and her body just couldn't move. Ayane and Mai lean in to kiss her cheeks, then have their turn in licking, sucking and nipping at her exposed nipples. Honoka shakes her head roughly.

"No! Stop...stop this!" She screams. "Just let me go!"

Nyotengu chuckles and tips her chin. "I guess you haven't realized it yet, huh~?"

"R-realized what? I don't...ah...understand..."

Nyotengu chuckles and pulls away. "I think I'll let my pets explain it to you and see if you realize it now." She backs away, crosses her arms and watches this wonderful scene, getting the best seat in the house.

Honoka shuts her eyes tightly, taking in every touch and every lick. Kokoro is now buried between Honoka's legs, using her tongue to lick inside her pussy and moves it in a circular motion. Kasumi tips her chin, makes her turn to face her and kisses her. Momiji rubs her hands on her thighs and nuzzles her head against it, moaning beautifully, waiting for her turn to kiss Honoka. Mai and Ayane continue to do their magic with Honoka's large breasts. Ayane pulls away and squeezes it a little with a satisfied grin, then goes back to nipping at it.

The pinkette can't believe this is happening to her. All those girls touching her like this is just crazy. She doesn't want this at all...at least that's what she thinks. If she is not resisting and not calling for help, why is she taking it all then? Is it because it's too much for her to bare and she just has to deal with it? Those questions form in her mind as the girls keep on going, unable to think anymore. They rotate and take their turn touching Honoka's private parts, large breasts and on top of that, kissing her. The process repeats for a while, considering the girls want to have at it with Honoka's certain sensitive areas, including her breasts. And Honoka just stands there, taking it all like there's no tomorrow. And then...Honoka can feel something inside her. She realizes that she is almost reaching her limit due to the girls touching her like this constantly. Both her pussy and behind are now getting licked by Ayane and Mai, Kasumi and Momiji groping her breasts and Kokoro kissing Honoka. This is all too much for her to hold back any longer. She lets out a muffled scream of pleasure, love juices coming out and her body twitches, legs wobbling uncontrollably. Honoka pants heavily as the girls let go. The pinkette drops down to her knees and looks up at Nyotengu approaching her, grinning. Honoka whimpers from the woman just staring at her like that, afraid of what might happen next.

 ****Later****

Nyotengu and her servants take Honoka out of the train. Unbeknownst to them, Helena is present on the scene. At the corner of her eye, her eyes widen at the sight of a familiar woman carrying a pink haired girl.

"That devil!" She mutters to herself. She is even more shocked to see her beloved little sister walking with the black haired woman. "Kokoro!" She tries to run towards them, but more and more people walk toward the train, creating a wall she can't through. Frustrated, she throws her arms down and turns away with a huff. She has to do something about it, but she knows she has no idea where they are taking her. The tengu needs to be stopped to end all this madness.

 ****Meanwhile****

While the servants are busy making love to each other in the other room, Nyotengu and Honoka are alone in the big room on a large bed. The tengu is busy groping Honoka's large breasts. The pink haired girl is wearing nothing but her white thigh high socks and high heeled shoes. Her eyes are closed, taking in the groping.

"N-no, no! Please stop!" Honoka begs.

"Honoka-chan….you want this, right~?" Nyotengu coos in her ear.

"No!"

"Come on, just admit it, dear. Are you done resisting now?"

Honoka shakes her head roughly. "No way! There's no way I'm…ah~!"

Nyotenu grins as she continues groping the pink haired girl, pinching her nipples from time to time. She even takes the opportunity to nibble on her ear a little and lick it. Honoka whimpers softly, taking in the groping until she feels two fingers rub on her clitoris. Honoka moves her leg up to make more room for some reason, not that she wanted to, but it felt like it moved on its own.

"N-no! Not there!" Honoka cries.

"You think I'd stop~?" Nytoengu says. "I told you: You haven't realized your true nature." She digs her two fingers inside the pink haired girl's pussy, making her cry out.

"Stop it!" she yells.

"I'm not stopping until you've realized what you really are. What you really want. I want to hear it from you, darling~"

 _Oh, no!_ Honoka thinks. _I can't believe I'm getting this wet, even though I…I…._

"Are you going to say it now~?"

"I'm…I'm not a pervert!"

"Ara…that's not what I'm looking for, dear~" Nyotengu says. "I guess I have to keep on doing it until you answer my question."

She moves her fingers faster and faster, making the pink haired girl moan louder and whimper more. Honoka knows she is reaching her limit in a second. As Nyotengu continues doing her magic, Honoka shuts her eyes tightly and then, climaxed, screaming in pleasure and squirting out love juices all over Nyotengu's hand.

"Now, that's what I like to hear from you~" Nyotengu says. "You WANTED this to happen, riiiiight~?"

"N-no way!" Honoka protests.

"I can see that you're not resisting at all, Honoka-chan~. I guess I'll have to force it out of you."

While she busies herself digging her fingers inside her pussy with one hand, she uses her other hand to put her two fingers on Honoka's forehead. A yellow glow appears on her two fingers and transfers to Honoka's forehead, making it glow bright yellow. The pink haired girl gasps with her eyes widening in shock. Something inside her mind is going crazy and she cannot stop it.

 _W-what's happening!? Why am I…so horny now?_

Just then, she thinks back on what happened on the train earlier. At the time when she saw the girl being molested by that very same woman. And how she was unable to say anything when she was up close with her.

 _I…I understand now. When that poor girl was getting groped…molested like that…I was…I was already wet. I could only just watch it happening instead of crying out for help. And I know why. I wanted…I really WANTED to be in that girl's place. I can't help myself. Being molested like this…may not be so bad after all._

At the end of her thoughts, Honoka already climaxed once again and screamed in pleasure with love juices dripping all over Nyotengu's hand. The pinkette manages to look back at the woman.

"I…I confess! I…I DO want this done to me! I WANT to be in that girl's place and be molested like this!" Honoka admits. "Please…teach me! Teach me how to feel good!"

"Then, I shall…Honoka-chan~!"

She lies Honoka on the bed as she turns her over, making her lie on her belly with her large breasts being squished on the sheets. Nyotengu raises Honoka's butt in the air and crawls close to it. She then digs her finger inside her butt hole and then leans in to lick her wet pussy. Honoka cries out in pleasure with every touch Nyotengu gives her. The tongue spinning around inside her vaginal walls, cleaning every part of the love juices that's left from her last climax while her finger inside her butt hole is stirring around like stirring a pot of soup. The feeling of her finger inside Honoka's butt hole feels amazing and the pinkette knows it. This continues for a while longer unti Honoka reaches her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly as Nyotengu does this faster and faster with her finger and licking and sucking her pussy at the same time.

"I…I'm gonaaa….c-cccuuuum!" The pinkette cries.

She arches her back at the point of climaxing and love juices squirt out all over Nyotengu's face. She pulls away and licks it all of, even taking a handful from her face and licks it clean as well. She turns Honoka to her side, spreads out her legs and closes gaps with her pussy with her own.

"This is another lesson, Honoka-chan~!" she says. "You'll love it!"

"I will! I WILL love everything you do to me~!" Honoka says. "Because…because I am a…s-slut! Please do it!"

"As you wish~!"

Nyotengu closes gaps with her pussy and starts rubbing against it while holding onto her leg. She moves her hips back and forth with Honoka crying and whimpering at every movement. She manages to lift her head up to lock gazes at the beautiful woman for a second before laying it back down, taking everything Nyotengu is giving her. Both of them could not stop since it feels so good to both of them. The tribalism lasts a bit shorter than earlier, but none of them care. It just feels too good for them to bare. Both of them arch their backs, screaming each other's name and love juices squirt out from both of their pussies. After Nyotengu gives a licking, she climbs out of bed, smiling.

"I have one more thing for you, Honoka-chan~" she says. She holds out a dildo that is double ended and there are bumps on it.

Honoka stares at it, amazed by its thickness and size. "Yes…please…put it in me! I beg you!"

"Now, now," Nyotengu says. "It's double ended, so you can't have all the fun, you know~!"

She has Honoka lying on her belly again while Nyotengu turns around, inserting the dildo inside her pussy first before quickly putting it inside Honoka's. Both shut their eyes tightly at the dildo's bumps rubbing against their insides. Again, none of them care and start moving their hips back and forth slowly. Nyotengu is at a standing position, moving her hips like there's no tomorrow while Honoka slowly does the same. The pinkette closes her eyes, taking in the feeling of the dildo's bumps rubbing against her insides, crying and whimpering at the same time. She has never felt anything like this and already she's enjoying it. She finally admitted her desires and now she's being given to them by Nyotengu herself. The dark haired woman turns her head and gives her a weak smile.

"Feels g-good, doesn't it…haaaah…aaaahhhh~!" Nyotengu moans.

"Y-yes! It really does, feel good! More! Please, give me more~!"

"You can do it, Honoka-chan~! This is a dildo, so you can make yourself feel good all you…w-want~!"

"O-okay….haaah…aaahhhhh~!"

Both of them move their hips at a faster pace, moaning and whimpering louder than before. Nyotengu's legs are wobbling from the intense thrusting, but she doesn't care. She wants to feel good, too along with Honoka, so she continues doing it until she and Honoka know they are reaching their limit soon.

"Th-this is it, Honoka-chan~!" Nyotengu says. "This is how y-you…feeel….goooood~! Ohhhhhh~! This is amazing!"

"Yeeeeesss!" Honoka moans. "I-I'm…I'm gonna cum! I'm CUMMIIINNNNGGG!"

"So…so am I! Ohhhhh~!"

Pretty soon, both climax, arching their backs and crying out in pleasure. Honoka has a smile on her face while climaxing.

 _So…so this…is how a person feels good. This is…so amazing! Thank you…thank you….Nyo-sama~!_

After their final orgasm, Nyotengu sits on her knees on the bed with Honoka sleeping on her lap, panting a little from their climax earlier. Nyotegu puts on a gentle smile as she softly strokes Honoka's hair.

"Honoka-chan, from now on," she whispers. "You're my new pet. Welcome to the family, darling." She softly kisses her cheek and pulls away while she keeps on stroking her hair. "Now…my next target…is none other than the head of DOATEC….Helena Douglas."

 ****Meanwhile****

"Marie?" Helena calls one of her servants. "Can you check the mailbox please?"

"Yes, ma'am," the little blonde says.

Helena rubs her chin in thought, still thinking about what happened earlier. That dark haired woman with another girl? And with Kokoro? What does she want with them anyways?

"Helena-sama!" Marie Rose gasps. "I…I think you should see these! They are from an unknown sender!"

She puts down a series of photos on Helena's desk. The French woman looks over and gasps in shock at what she is seeing right now. Her own half-sister, Kokoro with a girl with pink hair…being ravaged by Kasumi and the others in maid outfits in two photos. Another photo shows Kokoro and the pink haired girl sharing kisses. And then the last photo, is both Kokoro and the other girl lying on the bed, just exhausted from their last orgasm.

Helena clenches her fist in anger. Now she HAS to do something about that dark haired woman. She will have to figure out how to get rid of her…once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N: Mikey, sorry for the long wait! I know you're VERY excited about this story, so here it is! And sorry if the sex scenes were a bit short. That's all I can think of at this point. Believe me, they are not as great as Mikey's. Hehe~!**

 **And Scarlet-kun, this is for you, too, so I hope you enjoy~!**

 **And I dunno what to do with Helena, so if anyone has suggestions, please let me know, okay~? Thanks~!**


End file.
